


i just want to break you down so badly (in the worst way)

by amorekay



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Insecurities, Jealousy, Other, season 3 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: He wants peace and quiet, for once, and if he can't get it in the woods he's not going to get it anywhere else. (Prompt: Willrich, 'Jealousy')





	i just want to break you down so badly (in the worst way)

**Author's Note:**

> One more prompt drabble repost! Originally posted [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8635563/20/Prompt-Drabbles) at ff.net under the prompt 'Jealousy.'

His fist stalls a centimeter from the gymnasium wall, perfect control, sweat dripping down his forehead and stinging his eyes as he holds the pose and swears under his breath. Damn it, Ulrich thinks, his body practically vibrating with the force of his anger as he tries to swallow it back down. Two more labored breaths and he releases the pose, his muscles relaxing as he stands up straight. His chest still feels tight, every breath ballooning painfully against his ribs, and he gives up in frustration. After two steps in the direction of the dormitory, he changes his mind and heads for the woods.

Ulrich fights invisible demons the entire walk, ducking away from the road and yelling at the crows that land in the trees above him to call insults down at his head. He wants peace and quiet, for once, and if he can't get it in the woods he's not going to get it anywhere else. Not with Odd as a roommate, and even with Yumi giving him the cold shoulder all day, her silence is anything but peaceful. And to top it all off, Milly and Tamiya have been trailing him the entire day with their sixth sense for gossip.

Ulrich groans, tipping his head back against the tree trunk. His life is a mess.

There's a rustle from the trees to his right and Ulrich springs to his feet, instantly on alert. "Ulrich?" A familiar voice says, in surprise. "Oh— I thought no one else would be out at this hour."

It's William. He has the decency to look at least a little uncomfortable at intruding on Ulrich's secret spot, but Ulrich glares at him anyway. William is the last person he wants to see right now. "What are you doing here?"

William frowns. "I should be asking you that. What are you doing out here, anyway? I think Yumi was looking for you."

Ulrich shrugs. "Like you would care," he says, under his breath.

"Okay." William replies with an edge to his voice. "I know what your problem is, Stern, but this," he gestures between them, "is getting really old, really fast."

"Yeah, well," Ulrich says. He pulls at a blade of grass and doesn't look at William. "Why don't you just leave me alone."

"Look, I get it, you don't like me."

And Ulrich has this one moment where he wants to tell him he _doesn't_ get it — that it's much more than that. It's the fact that William is so cool and effortless, that he gets to do bad in school and his parents probably don't care, and he's this rebel that everyone wants to know and everyone keeps talking about, and all Ulrich has is a soccer team that might be disbanded and his crappy grades. And a friend who he thinks he's probably, maybe, a little in love with, but he doesn't even come up to her forehead. Unlike William. William, tall and cool, who always measures up better than him.

The only place Ulrich's a hero is in a secret world that doesn't matter here. And if William joins the Lyoko warriors, like the others have suggested now that they're getting so swamped with school and fighting XANA, he won't even have that on him anymore.

He's jealous, but not just of William around Yumi.

"Forget it," he mutters, standing up. William doesn't follow him as he storms out of the clearing.

"You're going to have to face me some day, Stern!"

"Yeah, I know," Ulrich says, under his breath. He rubs at the corner of his eye in frustration and keeps walking. But not today.


End file.
